Oblivious
by trycee
Summary: Short Story. Rumors, Jealousy, Attraction and the FBI cafeteria.


**Oblivious**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, before All Things.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The X-Files. This is written for fun not profit.**

**FBI Headquarters**

**Hoover Building**

**Washington, D.C.**

Mulder and Scully stepped onto the elevator with Mulder's hand placed directly on the small of Scully's back, guiding her in. They were unconcerned with the other Agents in the elevator who were silently watching them from the back pressed up against the wall. Scully's head was cast down but she would glance up occasionally to Mulder and their eyes would lock and then she would shyly glance back down to her small hands that were clasped together. Mulder however kept his eyes glued to her, his hand still placed protectively in _his_ spot on her back as they stood close together until the elevator door opened and they stepped out. Neither of them looked back to the other agents or noticed that they had all missed their own floors to ride down to the basement with them, hoping to get another glimpse of the elusive Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.

The moment the elevator door closed, the elevator erupted with banter.

"Did you see her...", Agent Yoricaun huffed, whispering to her companion. "I'd kill to look like her."

Agent Yoricaun was a tall dark haired woman gossiping with an equally tall bleached blond, Agent Reynolds.

"No...", Reynolds answered. "I was too busy looking at him...He's tasty isn't he," she whispered.

"You don't have a chance in hell," Yoricaun informed her. "Those two have been lovers for 7 yrs."

"7 yrs and they're still partners?"

"They've got A.D. Skinner in they're back pocket," Yoricaun said, stepping out of the elevator followed by her friend and a few other Agents, heading for the cafeteria.

"How do you know? I mean...how do you know?"

Agent Yoricaun smiled as she grabbed up a tray. "Didn't you notice the way they look at each other? Did you notice he kept his hand on her back the whole time?"

"Maybe he's just a gentleman," Reynolds said, snatching up a salad and a drink, moving over to the payment line.

"I know we're new here Reynolds but everyone knows it..."

"They said it was against policy for two agents to get involved," Reynolds said in a hushed tone.

Yoricaun leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "Back pocket..."

After they paid the cashier for their food, they walked over to a table where a few fellow New Agents were seated. "Maybe it's just gossip," Reynolds voiced.

"What gossip?", a dark haired Asian woman asked.

Yoricaun smiled. "Remember what they told us about the X-Files in the Academy?"

"Umm...You talking about that stud...Fox Mulder.", Agent Chee smiled. "Yes I remember."

"How can you forget once you've see him?", Yoricaun smiled. "We just saw him and Mrs. Spooky in the elevator."

"No way...", Chee gasped.

"But, Reynolds here doesn't believe that he and Mrs. Spooky are an item..."

"Have been for a very long time...", Chee informed her. "Its a well known fact around here..."

Reynolds face reddened. "Well why hasn't their A.D. done anything about it? I mean if it were you or I or any one of us..."

"It's their numbers...They're arrest record is what keeps the lid from slamming down on them...", Agent Yoricaun smiled. "They're brilliant minds...My professor at the academy would brag on them all the time...they're a legend..."

"They're paranormal freaks," Chee sneered. "They're a joke...here and at the academy. They chase after little green men."

Just then Scully dressed in one of her blue power suits walked into the cafeteria. Her fiery red hair matched the confidence in her every step as she walked over to join the line. Scully's head was barely noticeable above the crowds, causing the New Agents to strain to see her. She was focused on the line in front of her, glancing occasionally at her watch but mostly she kept her eyes straight ahead of her. The entire cafeteria grew silent, whispering about her but Scully had learned to tune them all out. She glanced though over to the table in the far corner of the cafeteria, noticing that a few green-horn baby faced Agents were staring back in her direction. Scully figured it was the whole _Mrs. Spooky_ curiosity and dismissed it. She bought a sandwich and ice tea for Mulder and a salad and water for herself. She smiled casually to the cashier who looked at her nervously and then she grabbed her plastic bag full of food and walked out quickly from the cafeteria without speaking a single word to a single soul. The minute she had left talk resumed as Agents all over the cafeteria spoke in whispers about her. Agent Yoricuan turned back around in her chair facing her food and noticed that a few more new Agents had joined their table.

Agent Rivers had a large smile on his face as he turned to look at all three women. "She's beautiful isn't she...", he said, more to himself.

"Who Mrs. Spooky?", Agent Chee asked.

"I saw her the first time we came for orientation. I mean...she's older than me...but age doesn't mean too much...", he grinned. "I like them older anyway...", he smiled and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I think half the new Agents here have a crush on her and I think most of the more seasoned Agents do as well."

"She's taken," Yoricaun smirked "What's with you guys? Haven't you heard...They don't call her Mrs. Spooky for no reason."

"I've never seen a ring on her finger," River's said dismissively as he bit into his burger.

A tall African American Agent sat down at the table next to them. "Overhead ya'll talkin'...You won't get near her...", he said, informing Rivers. "Spooky would shoot you first..."

Rivers shrugged his shoulders, waving him off."What so I can't talk to her...maybe ask her out?"

Agent Jackson laughed. "Everyone knows Spooky won't let another man near his woman...He'll give you a look that could cut steel...I'm tellin' you...stay clear!"

"The same goes for her," Yoricauan said glancing over to Agent Reynolds. "I heard she gets extremely jealous over him...There was rumors circulating about her jealousy. You see...he was once married to his other partner before she was reassigned but when she came back she took the X-Files away from him. So Little-Miss-Too-Good-To-Speak became livid...especially because his ex wanted him back." she said pointing in the direction Scully had just come. "I heard all hell broke loose...I heard they got into a fight over him in the hallway...It wasn't pretty. I heard there was photo's of the event circulating around here for quite awhile."

"Yeah, I heard that too...", Jackson nodded.

"Try and touch his arm or look at him too long when she's around and see what happens," Yoricaun said pointedly. "She'll slice you open..."

"Especially with her being a pathologist," Jackson laughed. "But seriously, leave the Spooky's alone..."

Reynolds shook her head. "Its hearsay...Look...I know we are all new here but I'm no fool. I'm a Harvard graduate and I consider myself a pretty good observer of people. That's one of my strengths as a profiler and I believe he's still fair game...she might not like it if I approached him but I have watched them several times in the elevator and I personally think they are still _just_ partners."

Her fellow Agents erupted into laughter, all except Agent Rivers.

"Well...I could at least ask her out to dinner...I mean...She's gorgeous...I'd feel like a fool if I didn't at least try..."

"You're a dead man," Jackson smirked.

"And he is gorgeous," Reynolds said more quietly. "She fought her in the hallway?", she said concerned.

"Flat-out cat fight," Jackson smiled. "They're the weirdo's that look for flying saucers...there isn't a day that goes by there isn't an update on the Spooky's...", he chuckled. "Look they go to each others apartments...they spend the night sometimes...don't ask how someone would know that because I don't want to know...They've even slept in the same hotel room together while out on the field...well, at least once...but they always get connecting rooms, now tell me...what does that say to you, Agents?"

"That they're sleeping together," Yoricaun said raising her voice slightly.

"Okay, Okay...", Reynolds said throwing up her hands. "I give up..."

"Plus he's much older than you.", Jackson said looking directly at Reynolds.

"He's not that old," Chee informed him.

"Old enough..."

"What about Mrs. Spooky then? Isn't she a little out of your league.", Chee asked.

"I'm with my man here," Jackson said, pointing to Rivers. "She's fine! She may be about 5 yrs older than us but that's her sexual prime...", he said, winking.

"Get lost!", Yoricaun sighed.

Agent Jackson chuckled. He then turned his attention back to Rivers. "They call her the ice queen though."

"Why?"

"Cause she won't give a single man the time of day...except for _of course_ Mulder...Messing with her...Messing with her is dangerous territory. I heard one Agent died trying to ask her out. Stay clear...", he said, standing up and walking off.

After the lunch Agent Yoricaun and Reynolds returned to wait for the elevator but were surprised when the door opened and both Scully and Mulder were standing there. Mulder moved over against the elevator wall, his hand again resting on Scully's back. Agent Reynolds shot him a wide smile, her eyes fluttering as she looked him up and down, her eyes resting on his smooth puckered mouth. She absently licked her lips but her gaze quickly turned towards Scully whose eyes had narrowed into a dark dangerous blue. Scully crossed her arms over her chest and with pursed lips she glared at the young agent. Mulder noticed the attractive blonde but his eyes immediately went to Scully. Scully broke her stare to look up at Mulder and he smiled back down to her and then turned his gaze towards the elevator buttons, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. Scully returned her icy glare to the young agent, noticing the way she fiddled around nervously in front of her. When the elevator doors open, Reynolds rushed off the elevator with Agent Yoricaun trailing behind her, leaving Mulder and Scully alone. Mulder then turned to look down at Scully who still had a scowl on her face but she relax it slightly. She could feel Mulder's eyes burning into her and her face reddened in embarrassed. Mulder tried to hide the smile that threatened at the corners of his mouth but as the elevator door open to the main lobby his smile quickly faded when a young male Agent came up from the stairwell next to the elevator, smiling as his eyes rested on Scully.

Mulder's face twisted up and his mouth tightened and his hand went around Scully's waist possessively pulling her in even closer to his side. She glanced from the young Agent to Mulder and could see his jaw had squared and he was sizing the younger Agent up from head to toe. Agent River's looked terrified as he stared from Scully up into the rigid face of Mulder. He stepped back pretending to fish for his keys in his pocket and Mulder took the opportunity to guided Scully past him. Mulder's hand slipped from her waist to her wrist and he pulled at it, letting her know he wanted her to walk out the side door quickly. She glanced back at the young Agent but noticed him look away casting his eyes back down to his pockets. She could tell from the tenseness in Mulder's shoulder that he was upset by the approach of the young agent but she didn't know why. She touched his hand and looked up into the swirls of his hazel eyes and he calmed down instantly. She looked concerned questioning him without saying a word. Mulder shrugged his shoulder answering her silent question and then turned and walked over to the bureau issued sedan. Scully quickly fell in line behind him, sliding into the passenger seat. Mulder peeled out of the parking garage like a bat out of hell. It was another X-Files, another day...

**The End**

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


End file.
